


New New Testament

by Val_Creative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Godstiel: Cas as God, Humor, Multi, Non Consensual Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God!Cas decrees that everyone should hug it out. There's no way to wiggle out of this one, Winchesters. /Crackety crack. Alternative end scene to 6x22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New New Testament

*

Dean blinks.

They're no longer standing inside the dingy lit basement of the hideaway, walls smeared in dog's and Raphael's blood—but surrounded by dark cherrywood pews and mosaic, rainbow-hued glass windows high above them all. _Son of a bitch_.

Picturesquely outlined by the sunglow of an early morning, Cas watches him examine around him, making eye contact with Sam, before asking, "Where's Bobby?"

"Safe," he murmurs, neutrally, "for now, if you cooperate."

Dean's mouth curls into an aggravated scowl as (what he's gonna mentally deem as) ' _Douchebag-God-Cas'_ steps onto the bottom stair of a ceremonial alter with fine, spotless cloth.

"What exactly do you want with us now? You got the souls," Sam points out.

His empty fingers clench into themselves. He misses having a weapon that worked on ex-angels, Dean supposes. "Where did you zap us, anyway?"

Cas tells them, straight-faced as they've always seen him, "An affluent church within Jerusalem. It will shortly become one of the many that will profess their love onto me as their Lord."

"You are _so_ full of it." Dean hisses out, gritting his jaw and teeth slightly, "Excuse the pun."

Cas doesn't react to the malevolence in Dean's mock-grin. Instead, he turns his full attention to the younger Winchester, lifting up his blood-specked, overcoat arms in a caring, _brotherly_ gesture. "Sam, I believe you denied me a hug some time ago…"

Sam's eyes widen and he sucks in a noisy breath with anticipation as the ex-angel takes another step towards him, and _one_ further step is all it takes for Dean to react. _Anticipating_ his move, one of Cas' arms shoot out and the pad of his index finger gently touches the space between Dean's eyebrows, stilling him in place.

"You'll have your turn in a moment, Dean," Cas reminds him.

Dean's own green eyes roll wildly in their sockets as he struggles against a powerful and invisible hold on him. Strong enough to keep him silent, though his throat spasms with an undisclosed scream _Sam!_ when Cas wraps his arms around him in a secure hug, pinning Sam's arms flat to his sides.

Sam's body can't fight worth shit either once he comes in full contact with ' _Douchebag-God-Cas'_ turns out.

The neutral expression of Cas' face disappears with a faint and pleasant smile. "There… hugging is not bad at all."

Something feels off. And kinda… extra _tight_ underneath his cargo jacket.

Wasn't his undershirt much looser a few minutes ago?

Dean absently notices the change a minute after Cas traps him inside his own skin. It becomes __clearer_ _ after the one-sided, lovey-dovey hug-fest in front of him ends with Cas backing away, particularly satisfied—the fairly brawny muscles on Sam's chest _stretch_ out the blue material of the **I WUV HUGS** teddy bear t-shirt.

You've got to be _fudgin'_ kidding me.

He grunts, face twitching irritated when Cas has his _forceful_ hug with him.

His clothes smell like a combination of things that jerks Dean's gut: a human musk; rainwater; sour, _rancid blood_.

"I think you two should hug as well."

Suddenly at the command, Dean is _moving_ but his limbs aren't _his_ to control. His balance remains precarious until he pushes at the heel, turning to his brother with a similar weirded-out look. Into a clumsily maneuvered embrace, Sam's warmed, right cheek presses into the side of Dean's neck and ear as the lean into each other.

"Dean," Sam wheezes, cringing.

At least their mouths are working now.

"If we make it outta this alive, you say nothin' to no one, you hear me?" Dean growls low.

"Dude, k-keep crushing my ribs and I never w-will."

"Sam, don't even— _whatthefu_ —!—?" Dean curses aloud, panicked and unable to look around at the source of—feel of another male form closing around them—oh, wait.

Cas' eyelids begin to slip together, with some semblance of tranquility, into the group hug.

It registers eventually that the early sun from the windows is too damn _bright_ in Dean's stinging eyes, and that is this situation… still not cool _at all_ …

There'll never be enough therapy after getting out of this.

Ever.

 _Ever_.

*

**Author's Note:**

> SPN_Kink Meme prompt:
> 
> "So now that Castiel is God, he wants that hug that Sam cheated him out of.
> 
> And while he's at it, he might as well get a couple of good squeezes in from Dean.
> 
> And watching Sam and Dean hug is nice too.
> 
> And he wants to try out group hugging. After all, that corporate worship thing is popular for a reason, right?
> 
> Would prefer no actual non-con sex, but humiliation in the form of having to wear the "I Wuv Hugs" shirt as official worship garb would be awesome ESPECIALLY if Sam has to wear one too. (So I have a vision of that thing stretched to fit Sam's form. It's weird, I know.)"


End file.
